


an entirely self indulgent kinky sex

by burneracct336



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, F/M, Foursome, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Spanking, This Is Incredibly Self Indulgent, aphrodisiac, tentacles kinda? gabe has tentacles made of smoke basically, warning: reader is unknowing when exposed to aphrodisiac
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 03:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burneracct336/pseuds/burneracct336
Summary: Gabe chuckled deeply and exchanged a devious glance with Hanzo. "We found an interesting chemical in the archived stock of Talon's lab," He came closer, never touching me, but eyeing me up and down like prey he couldn't wait to devour. "The label claimed it to be a very highly concentrated aphrodisiac. Would you say it was effective?"





	1. good morning, daddy

I awoke to soft kisses peppering my neck from behind, and my eyes fluttered open to be met with Jesse's smooth brown eyes drinking up the sight of me. It was one of those rare days in which we were fortunate enough to have the opportunity to sleep in together, and the four of us took advantage of it eagerly.

  
"Mornin', darlin'," Jesse smiled, nudging my hair behind my ear for a clearer canvas to kiss my forehead tenderly.

   
Humming sweetly, I clutched my Rilakkuma in one arm and blushingly covered my face with the other. "Good morning, Daddy."

  
His smile widened, bordering on a smirk. Two arms snaked around my waist from behind, the sunkissed skin and ornate tattoos holding me lovingly to his chest as Hanzo continued to gently pamper my neck and shoulders. "Did you sleep well, koneko?" His deep voice vibrated through me, sending a wave of warmth over my body.

  
I nodded. "Mhm. It's so nice to wake up to this instead of an alarm and an empty bed." I shifted a little, allowing myself to snuggle more deeply into Hanzo's chest behind me. Admittedly, I was strongly enjoying the treatment. Evidently I had been so busy with work in the weeks prior to this that I had neglected to notice how desperately I needed to be touched.

  
Hanzo must have picked up on this, attentive as he is, as his kisses slowly turned to little sucks and bites. My heart rate began to pick up. I was too focused on Hanzo's attention, I was caught by surprise when Jesse's warm hand found my hip, squeezing it lovingly but no less as a pry for me to pay mind to him. When I looked up at him, his hand slid further and he took a good handful of my ass.

  
So that's their agenda this morning. Not that I'm complaining.

  
Before I knew it, I felt a tendril of cool smoke coil around my thigh, making me shiver with delight. "Don't tell me you've forgotten about me, cariño," Came Gabe's silky voice, but with the way Hanzo was holding me, I couldn't see him.

  
"I wouldn't dream of it, Commander," I said sweetly, though my voice was a little trembly and higher pitched as I found myself slipping into subspace.

  
Gabe chuckled darkly. "That's what I like to hear."

  
A sneaky hand slipped beneath my shirt and cupped my breast, kneading it gently and skimming a thumb over my nipple, bringing my attention back to Hanzo. This was their game, pining or my attention while effectively turning me to putty in their hands. I was melting and they knew it, and God were they ready to take advantage of that, but not until I was right where they wanted me.

  
Jesse's head dipped down and he began to mark the other side of my neck. Simultaneously, Gabe's smoke swelled and grew to wrap around my other thigh, spreading them apart. I relaxed my legs and allowed him to do so. "That's it, niñita. Open up for me, all nice and pretty. Precious girl," His praises, drenched in a thick blanket of lust and his accent which seemed to grow heavier, intoxicated me from the inside out.

  
I let out a little whine, my hips wiggling impatiently-- lifting my shirt up just enough to expose my chest, Hanzo latched on to my breast and began to kiss and suck. Gasping, I screwed my eyes shut and arched my back a little. I was shocked back to focusing on Gabe when his smoke teasingly nudged my panties to the side.

  
"What's the matter, dollface?" Jesse asked, his hot breath warming my neck. He sucked a dark bite into my neck and kissed it, his hand reaching for the breast of mine that was unoccupied by Hanzo. "Cat got your tongue?"

  
I attempted to grind toward Gabe's touch but the hold of his smoke kept me in place. "D-Daddy," I whined, knowing that if any one of them would have mercy on my soul, it would be Jesse. "Daddy please, I need--"

  
Suddenly Gabe's head was between my thighs, how long had he been there, just looking up at me? He cut me off. "What do you need, niñita?" The look on his face was equal parts smug, sexy, and devious. I shivered.

  
My head was light and swimming. "I-I need more, sir, please--" Hanzo interrupted me by swirling his tongue around my sensitive nipple. I cried out, "Senpai!"

  
Without giving me a chance to recover from that, Gabe's tongue went to work on my heat. I threw my head back and nearly screamed, my vision blurring. His thumb rolled unforgiving circles into my clit as he lapped at my entrance. "You're so wet, baby," He cooed, pausing his mouth work momentarily to look up at me. Skin dusted pink, eyes rolling back, chest heaving for breath-- oh yes, I was right where they wanted me, now. "Now, tell me who made you that wet, pretty girl. Don't hold back, let us hear that pretty voice."

  
"Y-you, sir," I moaned shyly, my cheeks burning furiously.

  
Hanzo gently bit my breast, not enough to hurt me at all but enough to capture my attention. "Ah ah ah," He teased. "What about me?"  
"And me," Jesse hummed, nibbling on my earlobe.

  
"And a little louder, cariño," Gabe chimed in again.

  
Chills washed over my body and my toes curled tightly. "You, sir, and Senpai and Daddy, you made me this wet," I whined loudly.

  
"There it is, good girl," Jesse praised, his hands kneading my breast and otherwise roaming my hot skin. "That's what we like to hear."

  
Without warning, Gabe slid two fingers into me and latched his mouth on to my clit, sucking and swirling his tongue mercilessly while finding a fast pace with his fingers. This time I actually did scream, wishing so desperately that I could clamp my thighs around his head but the smoke wouldn't budge. My nerves were on fire, every inch of my body alight with pleasure. I couldn't even keep track of each individual feeling, Jesse's careful bites sucking dark marks into my neck, Hanzo's hot mouth traversing my breasts, and Gabe's skilled everything stimulating me in every way possible.

  
My walls began to tighten, my vision was blurring and I was nearing the edge more and more every second. "Fuck, sir, S-Senpai, Daddy I'm close--"

  
In a split second, everything was gone. Gabe's smoke retracted from my thighs as Gabe himself wiped his chin with the back of his hand and stood from the bed. Hanzo's arms let go of me and he slipped out from beneath the covers as Jesse gave me a final smooch on the jaw and withdrew as well. My limbs were trembling, my head was pounding, my whole body screamed in protest at the complete loss of touch when I was so close to my peak. Slowly, I sat up, eyeing the three of them with betrayal in my eyes. "W-Wait, I-" I attempted to speak but Hanzo cut me off by pressing a tender kiss to my lips. I tried to pull him closer to me and heat things up again, but he would not indulge me.

  
"It's time to get ready for the day, koibito," Hanzo nudged a lock of hair behind my ear and cupped my cheeks lovingly.

  
I whimpered. "But Senpai, I-"

  
" _Hime,_ " He said in his warning tone. Immediately I backed down. "Come on, let's go have some breakfast, okay?" He gently took my hand and the four of us made our way to the kitchen.


	2. no touching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their faces were absolutely ravenous. They glanced between each other, smirks widening, before Jesse spoke again. "We played together this morning, baby, was that not enough for you?"

Gabe was sat at the table, leisurely sipping a mug of hot black coffee and catching up on the news on his tablet. Hanzo and Jesse were bumbling around the kitchen, preparing breakfast for everyone, and I was sat at the island, staring intently at my phone but shifting my thighs uncomfortably. I had started to cool down a little, but I was still filled to the brim with the feeling of emptiness, the feeling of something missing. I was incredibly tempted to sneak off to the bathroom for a moment alone but judging by how quick Hanzo was to get disciplinary on me earlier, I figured it was in my best interest not to test their patience today. They were stirring up trouble and I could smell it from a mile away-- I was in for a treat, that day.

  
The sound of the blender running startled the shit out of me, causing me to jump and squeak. Luckily the sound of it covered up any evidence of that, or the boys would have loved to tease me about it. My brain echoed the sound of Jesse's voice, _Aww, that was cute, sugar... let's see what other adorable noises I can work out of ya'_ , his smooth Southern drawl reaching me in all the right places. I shuddered quietly.

  
Consumed by my thoughts, I didn't notice when the blender shut off. Jesse placed my smoothie in front of me, ruffling my hair lovingly. "One probiotic green smoothie for the lovely lady," He grinned widely.

  
I shot him a sweet smile and thanked him, trying to calm my shaking hands before anyone said anything about it. My mind was begging me to slip away to the bathroom and take care of business, and the devil on my shoulder was beginning to drown out the angel. I sipped my smoothie in an attempt to make myself seem inconspicuous, but my thoughts and my heart were racing. _They are so evil. I can't believe they're doing this to me. I better have the best orgasm of my life tonight_ , I thought, my thighs shifting once again.

  
Finally, I snapped. "Be right back, going to the bathroom," I announced, trying not to seem like I was in too much of a hurry as I got out of my seat.

  
"No touching, gatita," Gabe called out after me, and I felt like I had just been shot.

  
Without responding, I went into the bathroom and shut the door behind me, desperately splashing my face with cold water as I tried to suppress my feelings. By now I had cooled off considerably, the heat of the moment having faded to a rolling ember, but I was so deep into subspace that I was having trouble coming out of it. Every cell in my brain seemed to be providing me with only one train of thought: the vivid images of the naughty things I wanted my boys to do to me right now. Their little praises when I just look so pretty sitting on a dick, or taking one down my throat, or both, or when they're loving the noises they're coaxing out of me, or when I arch my back just the right way, oh _God_. And when they remind me that they're the ones doing that to me, they're the ones making me raise my angelic voice, they're the ones making me grip the bedsheets like I'll die if I let go, they're the ones leaving me sore and covered in lovebites and struggling to walk for days on end-- _oh God_.

  
Snapping out of my daze and hoping I hadn't been in the bathroom for too long, I flushed the toilet and washed my hands and made my way back to the kitchen. Breakfast was being served, Jesse had just placed a plate of two crepes with fresh strawberries where I was sitting previously at the island, and I was slowly but surely starting to feel better. Determined to hold out and not let this morning's lack of satisfaction ruin my morning, I made a hopeless attempt to push my sinful thoughts aside and sit down for a nice breakfast with my lovely boyfriends.

  
I cleaned up the dishes after we ate, absentmindedly sipping my smoothie along the way while Jesse surfed through channels on the TV, Hanzo assumed a peaceful position in front of the window with a steaming cup of tea, and Gabe sorted through various unread emails. We were all still in our pajamas which made the morning feel that much more relaxing, and I was finally beginning to feel a bit less turbulent on the inside. When I finished the dishes, I struggled to decide what I wanted to do. If I joined Jesse on the couch, nothing would stop his curious fingers from ghosting along my thigh, and if I joined Gabe and Hanzo at the table, I can't guarantee I wouldn't get caught staring at one of them. Weighing my options, I decided to join Hanzo and Gabe at the table, as it was the lowest risk option and I had my phone to keep me from getting lost admiring one of them.

  
We sat like that for a while, soaking up the morning light, a cozy absence of words throughout the room and the low hum of whatever Jesse was watching on the TV the only things greeting my ears. It was a much welcomed break from the chaos of jumping between the office and the battlefield with little time to stop and catch our breaths. By now I had essentially forgotten about our encounter this morning, until out of nowhere I began to feel the thought of it itching in the back of my head at an increasing volume.

  
Twenty minutes must have passed before anyone said anything. Jesse shut the TV off and stood up, stretching his arms above his head which caused his shirt to raise slightly and reveal a slice of his carved, tanned torso. My mouth nearly started watering. "Think it's about time to get dressed an' ready?" He asked us, to which Gabe and Hanzo agreed.

  
I didn't say anything, focused on the somewhat out of place growing desire I had to get fucked hard until I needed a wheelchair, but I still stood from my chair and joined them in walking back to the bedroom to get dressed. When we entered the room, Hanzo reached into my closet and was quick to pick out an outfit for me. A plain white blouse with a black ribbon, a pink skirt, and white thigh high socks were the look he chose for me. I was more than happy to oblige.

  
Removing my shirt to get dressed, my attention was quickly drawn in by the heightened way in which my nipples responded to the slight friction caused by the fabric of my shirt. They began to stiffen within seconds, and I had to choke back a breathy moan. Every single touch to my skin was white hot and ice cold, sending a volt of electricity through my core. Attempting to snap myself out of it, I instinctively turned to look at one of my boys for comfort. My eyes caught the sight of Gabe pulling his shirt over his head, exposing his broad shoulders and muscular chest and the pretty trail of hair leading from his bellybutton and disappearing into his boxers. I could feel myself getting alarmingly wet, my thoughts becoming blurrier and blurrier until they morphed into a racing slideshow of sweat and heat and moans and--

  
"Baby girl, you know it's not nice to stare," Gabe scolded, a smirk stretched widely across his face.

  
I blushed and immediately turned my gaze from him, nodding. "Yes, sir," I said, returning my focus to getting dressed.

  
When I slipped on my thin lace bra, it rubbed against my already hardened and sensitive nipples, making my hands shake as a sound of pleasure threatened to bubble to the surface. I began to realize that these feelings were not natural-- something was up here. I had never felt this sensitive before, it was like lust and need were the only two emotions that my brain was currently capable of processing, and every square inch of my body was on fire, begging to be touched. Every sensation against my skin went straight to my core.

  
Pulling on my panties was pure agony. The temptation to crumple to the floor and release all of the lewd noises I wished I could have made was washing over me in waves, one second I felt like I could keep it under control and the next second I was screwing my eyes shut and biting my lips, pulling out all of the stops to contain this overwhelming feeling that I knew they would love to take advantage of. The fact that they had left me hanging this morning definitely held me back, however, as I almost would have rather not came at all than be teased like that again. And the amount of smug satisfaction they would receive from me still being worked up this long after they had even touched me...

  
I quickly finished getting dressed, although I felt every touch of fabric against my skin as if it were a hot mouth. My legs were so shaky they were essentially jelly, and I swallowed nervously when it came time for me to pull on my thigh highs. I sat down on the bed, biting back a squeak at the hot pleasure I felt when the action of my sitting on the bed applied a momentary pressure on my heat, and my cheeks were absolutely burning at this point. I slipped one of the socks on, slowly working it up my leg, and my heart was slamming as my fingers traced up my legs closer and closer to where I needed friction the most but only inches away.

  
I took a breath after putting the first one on, and when I had to go through it all over again to put on the second one, I wasn't sure if I could stay quiet anymore. Carefully, trying my hardest to avoid touching my skin, I pulled up the sock. My nails ghosted across my inner thigh, so so close to my kitty, and I cracked. I let out a needy whine, breaking my facade and immediately grabbing the attention of my boys. I looked up at them with a pained pout on my face, my eyes first capturing those of Jesse who almost looked like he pitied me for a moment, but overall his eyes were full of lust and adoration.

  
"What's wrong, sweet pea?" He asked, the corners of his lips threatening to twitch upwards into a grin.

  
"I-I..." I hesitated, so humiliated by my current situation, but that only made me hotter. My face had to have been bright pink. "I need someone to play with me," I begged, channeling every ounce of desperation and want into my expression, large puppy eyes begging the three men to give me what I needed, to give me what I could only get from them.

  
Their faces were absolutely ravenous. They glanced between each other, smirks widening, before Jesse spoke again. "We played together this morning, baby, was that not enough for you?"

  
I shook my head frantically. "Daddy, I need to play again. Please Daddy, I need it so bad, I need you so bad," Once again, I attempted to take advantage of Jesse's soft spot for me. Of course all three of them were soft on me, but Jesse always seemed to be the first to crack, perhaps because he is less disciplined in remaining stern. "Please, Daddy, I need to be fucked hard," I whined.

  
Jesse shifted where he stood, clearly flustered by my words, and that's exactly what I wanted. Just when I thought he was about to come forward and make a move, Gabe stepped in. "Are you feeling a little wound up, baby?" He asked.

  
I nodded. "My whole body is on fire, please sir, I've never needed this more in my life," My thighs shifted together in a pathetic attempt to work a little friction between my legs. "It's all I can think about. I've been a good girl."

  
Gabe chuckled deeply and exchanged a devious glance with Hanzo. "We found an interesting chemical in the archived stock of Talon's lab," He came closer, never touching me, but eyeing me up and down like prey he couldn't wait to devour. "The label claimed it to be a very highly concentrated aphrodisiac. Would you say it was effective?"

  
I gasped, shivering a little as I honestly was a little turned on by the idea. "W-When was I exposed to it?"

  
Hanzo grinned. "Now, we can't tell you that. It ruins part of the fun."

  
"Y-Yes, it works. How long will it last?" I asked, my voice trembling.

  
Gabe had the most devious grin I had ever seen plastered across his face as he said, "That's what we're here to find out, princesa." Chills rushed through my body, and my thighs shifted together again. Holy hell, I needed to be touched. "The average dose is 25 milligrams, but it looks like Daddy gave you 100. Oops." My stomach dropped and my heart was pounding. Gabe's smirk was so knowing, so devious, so fucking sexy... Oh god. I needed to be touched _now_.

  
"Please sir, I can't take it any longer... please touch me. Please play with me. I've been a good girl," I whined, my words dripping with desperation, want, need. Fireworks were crackling in my blood and every sensation went straight through my core. I could feel my wetness pooling in my panties.

  
Hanzo stepped forward, nudging a lock of hair behind my ear and caressing my cheek. It was then that I noticed how sweaty I was getting, my mouth hung open like a needy dog. "Not yet, koneko, we want to see how long you can last," The corner of his mouth twitched up in a smug look, clearly messing with me, and I pouted and whined.

  
My hands were trembling. It was taking everything in my power not to touch myself, to untie my ribbon and unbutton my blouse, to slip a cool hand into my bra and attend to my poor nipples which were hardened to a point which was growing painful. The shifting of my thighs was no longer enough, but I knew that if I tried anything more than that I would be in trouble. I bit my lip and screwed my eyes shut, balling up my fists at my sides and hanging my head shamefully. Without even thinking, my clouded head got the best of me, and I was pulling my ribbon until it fell loose into my lap.

  
"You know the rules, darlin'. No touchin'," Jesse warned, and I let out a huff of breath in defeat.

  
"I-I have to Daddy, I can't take it anymore," I huffed, pulling my best puppy eyes through twisted expressions of pain and need. My hands reached for my buttons, and my fingers quickly, although shakily, undid the top two buttons. "I need to be touched, it's starting to hurt, Daddy, pretty please," I begged.

  
He shook his head. "You know the rules, baby. No touchin' means no touchin', and you're walkin' on thin ice."

  
I undid two more buttons, revealing just enough of my chest for me to slip my fingers up into my bra. "I-I'm sorry, Daddy," I moaned wantonly the second my fingers grazed my nipple. "I couldn't last any longer."

  
Faster than I could even make sense of, Jesse stood forward and grabbed me, turning me around and putting me on my knees. He swiped my ribbon from my lap, tore my blouse off in one quick swipe, and used my ribbon to tie my wrists behind my back. Then, he sat down and bent me over his knee. He pushed my skirt up to reveal more of my ass before pulling my panties down and running a finger along my slit, humming in pleasure at the moisture that had collected there.

  
"You're just soaking wet, now aren't ya, dollface?" Jesse teased. "Little princess couldn't just be good and patient for a little longer to be rewarded by her Daddy, could she? Oh, and not just her Daddy. Senpai and Sir, too. You're missin' out on a real treat, huh, baby? Just had to be selfish, didn't ya?"

  
His large, rough hand rubbed soothing but agonizing circles around my ass cheek, making me even wetter. "I'm so sorry I broke the rules, Daddy, I just--"

  
His hand suddenly came down on my ass with a rough smack, causing me to jolt and yip. "'I just,' isn't a true apology. There are no excuses for breaking our rules, babydoll, you should know that."

  
He spanked me again with equal force, and I jolted again. "You're right, Daddy, I was naughty... I should have been patient and waited for my reward but I was selfish and broke the rules. Please forgive me Daddy, I'm so sorry--" His hand came down in another smack, twice as hard as the first two. I screeched.

  
"There you go, sweetheart. That's better. Now I'm going to give you ten spankings, and I want you to count out loud after each one. If you mess up or don't respond, that's another ten spankings. Okay?" Now he was rubbing again, soothing the area which was red and tingled with resounding pain from the previous three spankings. My head was swimming.

  
"O-Okay, Daddy," I nodded.

  
Of course, I didn't mess up, nor did I fail to respond. He knew I wouldn't. Even through eyes welling with tears, pain which made me grit my teeth and turned my knuckles white, I was a good girl. After my ten spankings I laid trembling in his lap, nearly void of all energy and with tears dribbling down my cheeks. "You did so well, baby," He praised as he rubbed my sore bum with cooling lotion, admiring how pretty my ass looked with a distinct bruise shaped like his hand. Oh how he loved to mark me up. "You took your spanking so perfectly. My perfect, precious girl. I think you deserve your reward now, don't you think, gentlemen?" He glanced up at Gabe and Hanzo who had been watching with devilish eyes.

  
"I would say so, Jesse," Said Gabe, and I felt his smoke coil around my stomach and begin to crawl up my chest. "But her hands stay tied. Let's get her clothes off."

  
Jesse removed my panties and stockings before I was stood up, and Hanzo took off my skirt. I was then repositioned to be laying on the bed on my stomach. Gabe's smoke curled around my body, lifting me gently from the bed so that I was positioned more on my knees, but I was rested on a thick cloud of inky black smoke. The smoke licked and sucked my neck and chest, little kisses and bites on my nipples making me shiver and moan. Gabe's cold hand rubbed my sore cheek and then slid up my back, grabbing a fistful of my hair and pulling me up by it.

  
His other hand cupped my left breast, squeezing it and brushing his thumb around my nipple. His smoke was now clouding nearer to my heat, the cold radiating from it coming so so close to me but not close enough. I whined and wiggled my hips, hoping for some kind of friction but found none. Gabe chuckled deeply before beginning to suck and bite my shoulder. "So greedy today, hm, gatita? You're just begging for us to fuck you, to fill you up all nice, to pound you so hard you see stars... and I'd be happy to oblige, as long as you're patient..."  
"It's so hard to be patient, sir, I need to be touched so badly--" He cut me off by dragging a cool tendril of smoke down my slick slit and pushing it slowly into my entrance. I moaned loudly, grinding my hips toward him and panting needily. "T-Thank you, Sir, oohhh..." I groaned, my body sparking with heat and pleasure and a mild satisfaction. The tendril traveled deeply inside of me, further than he has ever gone before, and I shuddered with delight. The smoke rubbed and grinded and pulsed in all the right places, as if he knew the inside of my body like a map.

  
Unexpectedly, his large, cold fingers found my clit, rubbing hard circles. My legs were twitching, my eyes rolling back into my head, and I felt like I was about to explode. I tried to hold on, moaning loudly as if the walls weren't sort of thin, but he could feel my walls coming down around him. "Are you getting close, mi amor?" He asked smoothly, nibbling my earlobe softly.

  
I nodded, my entire body ignited with a flame of need. "I'm so close, Sir, I-I'm holding on, Sir," I cried out, my eyes screwing shut.

  
A separate tuft of smoke coiled around my throat, tightening slowly. I gasped, trying to gather as much oxygen as I could before I was restricted. Thankfully, it tightened around the arteries, only mildly hindering my breathing but mostly slowing the blood flow to my brain. "Go ahead, niñita. Let go for me. I want to feel you tighten around me, I want to feel your sweet cum dripping around me."

  
The sound of his voice, his filthy words, and the cocktail of sensations flooding my body sent me over the edge. I came, my entire body spasming and covered in a sheet of sweat, and I began to feel drunk as Reaper's smoke made some unusual movements inside of me. Internally, I felt like there was something new traveling through my blood, slowly infecting my brain and making me lose all sense of control. He pulled out, and my body flopped helplessly back down to the pillow of smoke beneath me. I felt Gabe step away, although his smoke remained there, and I was shocked to realize that I was still incredibly fired up and needy despite having came already.

  
I was caught off guard by the feeling of warm hands traversing my body. I glanced over my shoulder to see Hanzo there, his eyes drinking up the sight of me, and he was now completely naked. The tattoo on his shoulder gently glowed blue, something I hadn't seen often during sex. It excited and terrified me. Unexpectedly, he slid his hard cock into my entrance, drawing an exhausted mewl from me. "Don't tell me you're getting tired already, Hime," He chuckled, giving my booty a gentle smack and finding a steady pace within me.

  
I cried out and then bit my bottom lip, my back arching and my heart racing once again. "N-No, Senpai-" I gasped as he pinched one of my nipples, cutting me off. He chuckled. "Of course not."

  
"Good, that's what I like to hear," His deep voice rumbled and reverberated through my head. I let out a breathy moan in response and grinded my hips toward him, feeling that fire in my belly begin to boil once again.

  
Taking the cue, Hanzo sped up to a faster pace, the force of his thrusts growing by the second. He reached around and rubbed slow, teasing circles into my clit, making me mewl and whine like a kitten. "Senpai, I'm close," I moaned, my arms wiggling in my restraints.

  
Once again, he chuckled, and it was one of the sexiest things I had ever heard. "Really, so soon, koneko? Someone's a bit sensitive, hm?"

  
My hips wiggled a little, though I was mostly void of energy, and he seemed to think it was adorable, as he tickled my back which made it arch, and I released a little yip. "Y-Yes, Senpai, I'm so sensitive, please let me cum, please Senpai," I begged.

  
He hummed. "You will wait, and we will cum together. Got it?"

  
I groaned. "Senpai, please-"

  
" _Hime_ ," He warned.

  
"O-Okay. I will wait and we will c-cum together."

  
"Good girl."

  
He took a fistful of my hair and pulled it back, pulling me up much like Gabe did. He went to work sucking dark marks into my neck and shoulders, marking me up, and his thrusts became far quicker and more forceful. My walls were tightening almost painfully as I tried so hard to keep it together, to wait for him before I cum. It was almost like torture. This continued for a few minutes, and when his fingers pressed down a little harder on my clit, I jolted. Holding on was becoming unbearably difficult.

  
I cried out, my voice high pitched and wispy with exhaustion. "H-Hanzo, I can't take much more!"

  
He pulled on my hair again until my ear was right by his mouth. "What did you just call me?"

  
My legs went numb in shock. I hadn't even noticed, I hadn't even thought about it... oh God. "S-Senpai! I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean to-"

  
He clamped his hand over my mouth and held me flush to him, growling into my ear, "You can and you will. Do not cum." Shortly afterward, I felt him spill his seed deep inside of me. He jerked my hair again as if to remind me not to let go. My legs were shaking so hard I could barely hold myself up on the bed, if he weren't holding me up by my hair I would crumble into a helpless mess.

  
He stilled inside of me for a moment before slowly pulling out, and he then let go of his grip on my hair. I flopped to the smoke below me once again, no longer on my knees, but with my legs dangling gelatinously off the bed. I was twitching, my eyes flooded with tears of frustration after having been denied an orgasm, a mixture of slick and cum dripping from between my legs. Slowly, Gabe's smoke rolled me over on to my back and tightened around my ankles, securing them with my legs spread open.

  
I was fading in and out of a coherent state, but I faintly heard Gabe say, "There you go, McCree. She's all yours," And I could have sworn I caught a glimpse of a hungry grin.

  
Then I felt Jesse's hot breath between my thighs. "Wake up, dollface. We ain't done yet, and I know yer _definitely_ not done yet," He snickered, and my cheeks burned red. "Don't worry none, Daddy will take good care of ya."

  
A metal finger began to stroke my clit softly, filling a bit of a void that I had felt after being denied by Hanzo. Jesse bit my inner thigh and then sucked a dark mark there before coming up from between my legs, wiping the tears away from my eyes and cupping my cheek with his human hand. "Hey now, why are you cryin', honey?"

  
I whimpered, my bottom lip quivering. "Daddy, I was naughty and I called Senpai by a wrong name. He didn't let me cum and I..." I trailed off, my heart racing and my consciousness completely clouded by subspace. Another tear slipped from my eye.

  
"Shh, shh, it's okay," He kissed the tear away. "I think you've learned your lesson. Daddy will help you cum again, pretty baby." He kissed my forehead as his metal finger was joined by another, and they pressed down a little harder on my bud. I moaned in delight, my face likely incredibly lewd. "Who can say no to this precious face?"

  
Suddenly, his metal fingers began to vibrate and I nearly screamed. My toes curled and I squirmed in my restraints, my back arching when his lips attached to my nipple and sucked sweetly. "Daddy," I choked out, my head swirling.

  
"Does that feel good, princess? Do you like that?" He asked before gently biting on my nipple and swirling his tongue around it, making me shudder.

  
"Yes Daddy, it feels so good," My mouth hung open, as I was completely incapacitated with pleasure. The two vibrating fingers were replaced by a thumb as they made their way to my entrance, easing me open and sending shockwaves through my core. My legs were jolting against my restraints, my back arching as the vibrations reached inside me. I let out a high whine, wiggling my hips toward him.

  
Without warning he replaced his fingers with his cock, and though he knew I was already close, he had his fun. He found a good pace within me and then continued to suck and lick my nipples, his vibrating fingers rubbing circles into my sensitive bud. I had never been so completely drunk on sensations. I came quickly, but he continued thrusting inside of me, chasing his own end. He even managed to grant me a second orgasm in sync with his own, and I once again felt the hot seed spill inside me in thick webs. He thrusted again, only a few more gentle times, before pulling out and kissing me sweetly. Maybe I even heard him mumble, "Good girl," but I couldn't be sure.

  
My body was now only lightly tingling with desire, but I was fading in and out of consciousness. I couldn't tell if it was an effect of the aphrodisiac or if it was something done deliberately by Gabe, as I had began to get woozy right around the time his smoke had somehow finished inside of me.

  
My eyes drifted open and Gabe was standing in front of me, his length standing erect by my cheek. His fingers gently threaded through my hair. He guided my mouth to him and I took him down my throat greedily, my body tired but he did most of the work for me. He pulled me all the way down his shaft, though I gagged a little. When I got used to his length being all the way down my throat, he began to thrust in and out of me. I have no clear idea how long this went on, but my head was very light by the end of it and colors were faintly dancing in my vision.

  
Then he was between my legs, positioning himself at my entrance. He entered me with ease, and I let out a quiet little mewl. "There it is princesa, show me what pretty sounds you can make." With no build up he began to slam into me quickly and roughly, fucking me deep and hard. It awakened a blazing flame deep within me that I hadn't noticed there before. I was gaining in on a fourth orgasm.

  
I whined loudly, my breathing picking up as I moaned and panted. "Sir, I'm close,"

  
He grabbed me by the throat, once again blocking my arteries and not my windpipe, and grinned, "Of course you are, hermosa, but if you want my cum, you're gonna have to beg for it."

  
My tongue hung lewdly from my lips, dripping with drool. My eyes rolled back and my cheeks flushed bright red, I was willing to do anything to cum one last time. "Please sir, please fill me up with your cum, I need your cum, Sir," I moaned loudly, my whole body shaking.

  
He chuckled. "As you wish, mi princesa," He said as he unloaded an unholy amount of seed into me. I felt so tight and full, having been came in three (maybe four?) times now, and the second he pulled out of me, I slumped into unconsciousness. I faintly remember the smoke dissipating, my head being gently laid on the pillow, a warm washcloth wiping the excess cum and slick from my thighs, and the covers being pulled over my aching body. All was black after that.


End file.
